Falling Star
by Feniiku
Summary: /ficlet/one shot\\ Folklore sometimes states that when you see a shooting star, it is the sign of somebody crossing over to another life.


**Falling Star**

_Disclaimer: _Characters contained herein are © to SEGA, and as such are not any property of mine.

_Author's Note:_ Just a quick story to try and get me back into writing again. I've been lacking inspiration lately, so I figured a short fic would maybe help out. Bear with me through this since I am out of practice, but please, Read and Review at the end. And as always, constructive criticisms are welcome.

* * *

Folklore sometimes states that when you see a shooting star, it is the sign of somebody crossing over to another life.

And to many, seeing a star fall creates a feeling they cannot rightfully describe, something more powerful than anything they'd felt at other times. Cosmic events are prone to creating these thoughts.

This time, people watched in awe at the golden trail striping across the night sky, unaccompanied by other streaking stars as they often were. This was a special star, a sign of a powerful soul, travelling alone.

In fact, it was not a star at all, but a golden hedgehog, rocketing forth through the upper atmosphere, on a mission to destroy the latest threat to his world. The golden aura trailing after him accentuated his speed, as he shot onwards, heading for the gargantuan machination that had dared to cross his path.

Sonic the hedgehog was indeed a powerful soul, and one whom should not be reckoned with, least of all when he'd acquired his Super form.

The power of seven beautiful gemstones coursed through his body, singing out their eerie songs towards the stars above him, and allowing his flight to be swift and sure. The name of the real Super Sonic, the united power of these stones, was beyond the hedgehog's grasp, but the power did not notice, it allowed him to work with it, utilising it to assist his protection of the world below.

Such power should not co-operate easily, one might guess, yet when the power's own world was in peril, it needed a vessel to carry out its own plans. It was a symbiotic relationship, both parties were benefiting, and so neither would harm the other.

At least, not intentionally.

Sonic sped towards the mechanical monstrosity with a latent hunger for destruction, a side-effect of the immense power within him, combined with his own hatred of robotics. Red eyes were focused solidly on target, never missing a movement as the robot swerved and altered direction in an effort to shake the hedgehog from it.

Missiles were fired towards the golden streak, and simply missed to explode in empty air as the powered hedgehog darted aside with the merest flicker of motion, a blink, a nudge towards that power with his own will.

What exactly he was chasing, the reason it was being chased, and what he would do when he caught it, all these thoughts had blurred together into one unreadable mess. All Sonic knew was that he was going to catch it, and it was going to plague his planet no longer. Another nudge, and the energy propelled him forwards like a lightning bolt.

Sonic slid through the metal like a hot knife through butter, shooting through vital engines and weapons systems, then out the other side and continuing on his way. It was all as if the robot had never been there, a mere puff of wind on Sonic's fur, lost amongst the slipstream as he flew onwards. Only the loud series of explosions growing ever quieter behind him told him it had been destroyed. He did not bother looking back to ensure the destruction had been complete.

Which was proven to be a mistake.

He'd never noticed the missile following him, attracted by the immense heat that the power was producing. How it had caught up, he never knew. Perhaps a special propulsion method, or perhaps it had been fitted with a Chaos magnet, of the same kind that created the shield that could attract elusive golden Rings. Sonic did not particularly care, one insignificant missile should not have been able to harm him.

A flash of blinding pain screamed, the singing of the energies within him replaced by cries of pain. Electromagnetic pulses had the ability to dissipate Chaos energy. Not destroy it, but that was unnecessary in this situation. Sonic tried to keep the energy together, willing it to stay with him. He couldn't change back, couldn't lose it, not yet.

The golden form remained...

But the powered flickered away...

Folklore often tells that when a star falls, it marks somebody crossing into another life...

-**end**-


End file.
